tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
The End Is Near, Part 2
The second part of the two part season finale. Kaitlin and friends make it to Caleb's new temple, where they must come face to face with Caleb. Also, a secret about Olivia is revealed. Episode Summary Kaitlin and the girls are devising a plan to get up to the temple. Maddie thinks they can use a little faith and some pixie dust. Kaitlin doesn't think so because she obviously just quoted Peter Pan. Just then, Olivia spots a P Wing. She has no clue what it is at first. Savannah realizes it's another Mario power-up. Katie wonders what the deal with them using Mario-related items is. First the Spin Drill, then the Gold Block, and now the P Wing. Emma thinks that should help them get up there. Just then, they see the temple is mobile. Kaitlin can't believe this with the day they've been having. The girls use their P Wings and give chase. Zack still doesn't know what they're supposed to do. After flying after the temple, it finally stops in London. Olivia wonders what they're doing in London. The girls shrug and figure out a way to get into the temple. Kaitlin remembers the Spin Drill she used when she went to Mount Rushmore, and plus Katie mentioned it earlier. She grabs it and uses it to dig the girls' way into the temple. Sure enough, it works. Katie is honestly impressed with the interior of the temple. There's fancy furniture, artwork everywhere, and a giant refrigerator full of Grand Macs. Maddie thinks they're in Heaven. Kaitlin admits this is a step up from the clubhouses, but she tells Maddie not to fall in love with the place too much, considering this is the temple of an enemy. Eventually, the girls find the throne room. They see Caleb devising some sort of plan. Caleb has a plan for destroying the entire world. Savannah had no idea it was going to be the entire world. She can kind of understand why he only went for their town, but the entire world was a shocker. Now all Caleb is hoping is that their spy comes with their "Final Solution" button. Anna feels a little uneasy that their plan is a Holocaust reference. Regardless, they know it must be stopped. Shannon wonders about the whole spy thing. She thinks that maybe they should try and take out this spy. Kaitlin decides it's time to confront Caleb. The girls jump out and pounce on Caleb. Caleb now knows what the humans feel like to get pounced on by a cat. He is shocked to see the girls. He knew something about them looked familiar. Caleb approaches Shannon and says there's still an opportunity to be their queen. Shannon declines. Caleb is happy that their spy has arrived too. Everyone is confused. Olivia stands up and hands the Final Solution button to Caleb. Everyone is shocked. They had no idea that Olivia worked for the Cat Clan. Katie wonders how long this has happened. Olivia then explains everything. It started after the whole racing Savannah on the track deal. Olivia went home to discover a stray cat on her lawn. Suddenly, this cat started talking to her and saying that he won't hurt her unless she agrees to work for his clan. At first, Olivia was unsure but the cat got out his claws and a shotgun, and Olivia agreed to join. Since then, she's been doing the cats' dirty work. When the girls discovered the Cat Clan tribe, she felt so uneasy because it was a prime time for the girls to discover Olivia's secret. She also knew that the Cat Clan had always planned to take over the world some day. Because of Melvin and Albert's hatred towards the cats, the cats hated the human race in general, so they wanted a world where cats ruled. Olivia shows them the prophecy that proves it. Kaitlin and Emma are shocked because they remember seeing that exact prophecy in a temple in the fall. Caleb says that was their old temple. Shannon can't help but remember seeing it when they went into Olivia's mind the second time. Caleb is in shock that Olivia allowed the girls to climb inside her mind with her knowledge of the Cat Clan. Olivia just shrugs and tells Caleb that she isn't like this, and that she never wanted to work for him in the first place. Olivia quits. Caleb says he doesn't need her anymore anyways, because he has his button. He pressed it, and the girls get scared. They look down as the world below them begins to shake and crumble. Kaitlin tells Caleb he's gonna get it. The girls and cats engage in an epic fight. After defeating most of the minions, it's time to face Caleb himself. Savannah thinks that this should be easy. Caleb doesn't think so, because he pulls out his secret weapon. It's a giant, metallic version of himself. Katie thinks they're screwed. Shannon doesn't think so. She pulls out her ray gun. Kaitlin thinks she can use the drill. Kaitlin and Shannon approach the robot and start drilling into it and shooting it. The robot is destroyed. Caleb is mad, but they haven't taken him down himself. Olivia just throws cold water at him and he hisses. Then, Katie throws Caleb out the window and crashes into Big Ben, which crumbles to the ground, killing Caleb in the rubble. Kaitlin can't believe that Caleb is dead. Maddie can't believe that the world is gonna end. Anna wonders if there's any reverse switch whatsoever. Maddie says there isn't, and maybe they need to accept the fact that it's over. All the girls get quiet. Kaitlin honestly thinks Maddie's right. All the girls begin to tear up. They're all going to miss each other. Kaitlin thinks back to all the good memories they shared. All the girls then hug as the final bits of the world crumble before them. Pretty soon, everything has vanished. All of a sudden, Kaitlin wakes up. The sun is shining, her lawn is nicely trimmed, and her house is standing like normal. Kaitlin wonders what happened, and why the world is back. Olivia finds the instruction booklet to the Final Solution button. She says that its affects can be reversed if the button is pressed on its bluer hue. Caleb must've pressed it there then. Savannah thinks that they're all very lucky. Anna thought that was quite the experience. Shannon says she'll definitely remember that. Emma is just happy they can continue to live their lives and have more fun adventures. Everyone agrees, and Kaitlin invites them inside for some cookies and lemonade. Production Information * CGI is used on many apocalyptic elements, and the Caleb robot * The Holocaust joke and death of Caleb were contemplated at first, but were kept due to the show taking a teen and adult direction * Part two of the two part season finale Trivia * There are many references to Part 1 * The opening from ''Paper Mario: Color Splash ''is heard in the part 1 recap ** This makes it the second time the song is heard, the first time being in "The Legend of Savannah" * Maddie quotes ''Peter Pan '' * The P-Wing from ''Super Mario Bros. 3 ''is seen * Katie mentions all the times Mario power-ups were used, which was in "A Trip Up Mount Rushmore" and "Kaitlin and the Sports Car" * The Desert Ruins theme from ''Sonic Lost World ''is heard when the girls chase the temple * Some of the posters seen in the main corridor of the temple are: ** Ted 2 ** Starboy ** Detroit Tigers ** Guns N' Roses Greatest Hits ** Milo Murphy's Law ** Rouge One * When Olivia flashes back to her Cat Clan work, there are mentions of events from "Look Out, Here Comes Savannah!", "A Different Type Of Culture", "The Trouble With Maddie", "Back Into Olivia's Mind", and "The Road Less Taken" * The Time Eater theme from ''Sonic Generations ''is heard during the big fight * Shannon uses the ray gun from "You Give School A Bad Name" * Sayonara from ''Paper Mario: Color Splash ''is heard during the flash backs * There are clips from the following episodes: ** "The Greatest Easter Egg Hunt Ever!" ** "Beach Day" ** "Shannon: Master of the Volleyball Skills" ** "Biology Buddies" ** "Savannah Strikes Again" ** "Just Use Your Imagination" ** "Kaitlin Boom: A Kaitlin Chronicles and Sonic Boom Crossover Event" ** "Never Fear, Kaitlin Is Here!" ** "You Just Can't Leave My Thoughts" ** "You Can't Leave Yet!" ** "A Spooktacular Halloween Special" ** "High School Troubles" * Peace Once More from ''Paper Mario: Color Splash ''is heard during the ending Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles